Forever and a day
by KudzuRose
Summary: There are things that we do not want to happen but we have to accept, things that we don't want to know but we just have to learn, and there are also people that we cannot live without but have to let go.


Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter universe and everything in it.

* * *

Lily blinked her eyes desperately wishing the tears to go away. She wasn't afraid to let him see how weak and helpless she had gotten regarding him but she was afraid to ruin such moment. She was not going to ruin these few moments that they could have and savor every lasting minute of it. But time was hastily passing. 

It was quite unfair how long the empty drained days and weeks were when she was cold without the warmth of his love and the security his arms provided whenever he was around and how short were the ones otherwise.

As though she was just about to lighten up when reality comes crashing down a second afterwards leaving her in a forlorn abyss.

With her eyes closed, leaning against his chest, she felt him slowly brushing her long fiery scarlet hair.

"Do you remember that tale you used to always tell me? Fairy tales…are…so" he unexpectedly started saying, pausing when she loosened her hold on him, leaving only quite a space in between them, her face a few inches away. She was confused at his words, her sparkling emerald eyes questioning him and an eyebrow was raised a tad.

"What? Can't I start a conversation?"

His hazel eyes were expressing laughter; he even chuckled quite a bit. He faked a look.

With that as the topic? She thought.

She just shook her head, smirking slightly returning to the position she was in earlier.

"I don't believe them…not anymore" she said even before he had started to open his mouth to continue. He somehow frowned and pulled her closer, his arms around her tightly.

He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before whispering, moving his lips close to her ear an act which sent shivers down her spine.

"What happened to my darling wishful lily?"

No response.

He sighed, and then continued once more.

"It is free to dream."

Not wanting to start an argument, He decided to cut the topic there. Then, raising his hand, he took a glance on the silver watch on his wrist.

"Just a short while and we have to part again."

James took her face in his hands, staring intently as though memorizing every feature. His right hand brushed the locks of hair blocking her face. Giving a heartbreaking smile, he leaned in, then affectionately pressed his lips against hers for a quick moment.

He pulled away somewhat leaving only their foreheads touching, he stared again at her face seeing her eyes closed and her warm breath fanning against his face. She whispered in despair, her voice quite hoarse.

"No…"

He tilted his head, gazing into the heavenly skies, troubled. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions from bursting. He didn't want to part from her. Didn't want to leave her side if he can help it. But he has to. It was a part of it. So that they could get through all this. He'd do everything so that they could finally be together, they could not be parted for any longer.

Patience. Just be patient. A few more time compared to forever…

Yeah he'll wait.

In a soft, pained voice, he said

"Goodbyes are not the end, lil. To you and me they only mean that I'll be missing you till we meet again and that wouldn't be too long. I promise."

"Where's the good in goodbye?"

She asked so stubbornly, snaking her hands around his neck and leaning against his chest again.

"Please don't make this anymore hard for me as it already is lily."

This time he couldn't help his voice from not croaking. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. Never wanting to let go.

Silence. Tormenting silence.

They just stood there, holding each other tightly.

Nothing mattered. Just them. The two of them. If only they could control time.

"You see, if fairytales are true, you don't have to leave and we could finish everything with a perfect happy ending." She reasoned out in a low whisper.

"You're being quite unreasonable, love."

"But it is true, is it not?"

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes questioning him. With her paled porcelain skin, her fragile and shaking frame she couldn't help not seeming helpless. He gave her a comforting smile, so affectionately brushing his knuckles across her cheek it felt as though a breeze against her skin,

"Believe and trust me we can finish this story with a happy ending. I always believe but you refuse to. You know I can't fight for this relationship alone. How can we fight these turmoils and even the occasional distrust if you just won't keep holding on?"

James eyes were searching hers, he sighed one last time. Brushing his thumb against her lips, he was tempted to lean in for another kiss. But lily got to it before he did. Now, taking his face into her hands she engaged him in a so passionate kiss, that made a fire flared up between them, that left lingering sensations to their lip afterwards.

Their foreheads touching, he murmured goodbye. With difficulty, James unhurriedly let go of her, his eyes expressed such torment it almost made lily break out in a sob. Before finally loosening his hold on her, he gave her one last sweet kiss.

And turned his back to her, avoiding her eyes. He was afraid that if he looked in to them he'd come running back and never leave her. He didn't want to see that same painful look in her eyes, and that he caused it. He wanted to hurt himself badly in return for the pain he was causing her but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

Lily watched him as his figure disappeared into the night, not giving a second glance.

"If this is a fairytale, I sure do hope it gets its happy ending." She whispered into the suddenly gloomy bitter night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Look lily, There are things that we do not want to happen but we have to accept, things that we don't want to know but we just have to learn, and there are also people that we cannot live without but have to let go. Believe it or not, its destiny, these are supposed to happen you have to learn how to cope if you want to get through this. It might be hard, it's supposed to. It would be a big part in the foundation of this relationship. If this was meant to be, you guys will work miracles."

Sirius finished his speech, a look in his face she had never before seen. She didn't know his eyes and being held that kind of sense of sincerity and seriousness beneath all the mischief and amusement that usually laced it, along with the casual conceitedness, stubbornness and boredom. She never thought she could talk to him in this kind of way. He suddenly seemed so mature.

"Thanks, siri. You are an absolute sweetheart."

Wiping her tears, she reached out for him and gave him a friendly hug. He chuckled, patting her back softly. When she let go, he raised his hand and messed her hair roughly as though a brother to his younger sibling. She laughed, bringing the sparkle to her eyes, trying to fix her disheveled hair back into place.

"Now for the meantime, while you guys are planning how to work all these miracles out. You and me,We could make our own miracles underneath the beautiful starry skies of tonight, on top of my cozy large bed, what do you think?"

Laughter and michief twinkled in his eyes. lily laughed between tears at his eyebrows wiggling suggestively a little bit exaggeratingly.

"You just had to ruin it huh, Sirius? And I thought you could go about being actually serious even for a quick second."

"Of course, this is Sirius, baby. I'm never gonna change. You just have to accept that fact. So what about that offer?"

Lily shook her head in amusement. She reached for the throw pillow behind her and started erasing the smug and amused look on Sirius face by smacking it against him.

* * *

A/N: this is would be my first fic ever. and i hope you guys would like it. there's a whole lot more to come. i didnt want to reveal anything about their problems and what they were yet. you'd come to know them in later chapters. i made this as a sneak peek of whats to come. lol. i'm sorry, if im not really that good. well, compared to all the brilliant writers and fics that i have already come across in ffnet this would be practically a normie. i'm trying though. lol. this sneak peek was also inspired by a special talented bestfriend. frankly, i have a lot of ideas, stories in mind but i just didn't know how to start them. i always rewrite rewrite rewrite and never actually post it up. i have a whole lot more stories to put up, hopefully. lol. but i guess this would be my first. so... we'll see how this goes first before i add the others, i just might never get to finish this if i do. lol. so yeah that would be all for now. please leave me a review, it would be really helpful to me. lemme know how im doing, and if im screwing up. lol. i would also love constructive criticisms. :) hint 


End file.
